Rumors Can Hurt
by Blood-Soaked Sand
Summary: **HIATUS**Tamaki and Kyouya have been together for a while now, but both are afraid that everyone will judge them, so they keep it secret, not even the other hosts know. But what happens when things start to slip for the two?


AN: ok so this is my second story…my first sucked a lot so I'm going to try to write again….like what...3 or 4 years later? Yeah anyway hope you like! Oh and if you don't Yaoi then don't read…so I suggest you leave….now……get out…no really……

Disclaimer: I don't own ouran high school host club or any of their characters

--

_'Rumors, their__ nothing more then made up stories and lies right? Something people assume and make a fuss over, believing it's real. That being said, sometimes, rumors are all truth, sometimes their so close to reality, that no one even gave it a second thought, and just brushed it aside as just that, a rumor._

_Someone once told me that the world was like a t-shirt, and that the threads holding it all together, making it one, are nothing more then lies and disseat. Then what does that mak'_- Kyouya looked up as his book was slammed shut in his face, almost getting his nose in the process.

"Tamaki, I hope you have a good reason for bothering me" The shadow king demanded coolly as he adjusted his glasses. Smiling cheekily, the blonde just put his finger to Kyouya's lips in a silencing motion, and pointed at the couches at the other side of the third music room. Sighing in frustration, Kyouya obliged and looked to were the king was pointing. The scene before him was nothing out of the ordinary. On the main couch were the twins, Hikaru, and Kaoru, fast asleep. Hikaru was using Kaoru's lap as a pillow while the other was resting on the arm of the couch. Haruhi had already gone home, saying something about needing to help her father with cleaning or something trivial that commoner's do in their spare time. On the arm chair was Mori who was busying himself with trying to wake Honey, who insolently had fell asleep in his cake sometime ago.

Averting his gaze back to Tamaki, the shadow king was rather annoyed, it wasn't often that he didn't understanding what the blonde wanted. It was then that Tamaki gently grabbed his wrist and pulled him upward. All Kyouya could do was protest as the host king pulled him toward the changing rooms in the adjoining room. Seconds after entering the largely lavished room the door was closed softly behind the dark haired teen and he was ushered over to one of the curtained stalls. Much to his displeasure, Kyouya was rudely pushed inside and onto the floor.

As he turned he only had time to glare at Tamaki before he was pinned to the ground, with his hands held above his head. Looking up he came face to face with the blonde, and as he looking into those amethyst eyes he understood that he wouldn't be getting up anytime soon.

"Tamaki, now isn't a good time." He told the blonde slowly, all his previous anger forgotten as he slowly lost himself in those french eyes.

"But it's never a good time anymore Kyo-chan" protested the French teen as he reluctantly got off the shadow king, and when to the corner with his rain cloud in toe. Sitting up, Kyouya sighed to himself, knowing that his counterpart was right. They hadn't done anything with each other in quite a while, now that he thought about it. Glancing back over to Tamaki, Kyouya decided a little 'together' time wouldn't hurt. It was after hosting hours anyway, and everyone was tired, hence the sleeping. No one would notice their absence for a short while. Smirking to himself he gracefully got up and slowly made his way over to the depressed blonde.

Jumping slightly as slender fingers wound around his waist and slowly made their way into his shirt, Tamaki could only shiver in anticipation as Kyouya worked his fingers up his chest.

"I suppose a little together time wouldn't hurt." The dark haired teen almost purred into Tamaki's ear. The hands withdrew, and in a split second Tamaki was completely pinned to the ground, with Kyouya straddling him triumphantly. The blonde didn't even have chance to protest because before he could think of what to say, Kyouya's lips had already claimed him own. The rough kiss lasted a couple seconds before they parted for air.

"How much time do we have?" The blonde panted out between gasps.

"Enough" was all Kyouya said before he dived back down for another rough kiss. Reaching up Tamaki hastily pulled off the other's jacket, tossing it aside. But before he could unbutton the white shirt underneath, his hands were grabbed and pinned just like the rest of his body.

Whining at the loss of control, Tamaki looked up at Kyouya with confusion. Smirking back at his blonde, Kyouya was about to strip Tamaki of his blazer when there was a nock at the changing room's door.

"My lord? You in there?" It was one of the twins, Kaoru to be exact. Both males' eyes widened at the voice and quickly separated. Kyouya grabbed his discarded jacket and hastily pulled it on. Tamaki on the other hand was debating with himself as to wither or not he should let the twin in.

"What do we do? What do we do?!" The blonde franticly whispered to his companion.

"Calm down Tamaki, just open the door and act like you were trying to fine tomorrows costumes alright?" The dark prince could only smile at his boyfriend's antics as he said this. Nodding quietly, Tamaki walked over to the door and pulled it open to reveal a half asleep Kaoru.

"Ah, my loyal subject! To see you care for your king brings great happiness to my heart!" Tamaki said a little to over the top. Giving him a stare that clearly said 'what are you on?' Kaoru simply said back, "Hikaru and I are going home now, we'll see you tomorrow, oh, and also Mori and Honey-sempai have already left" And with that over and done with he groggily walked back over to his still dozing twin and carried him out of the music room with some difficultly, the door closing behind them on their way out.

Heaving a sigh of relief, Tamaki slouched against the wall, thinking that it was all over. But little did either of them know somewhere a light bulb had been turned on.

--

Ok so there it is….sorry it's short but deal with it...also I don't know how long it will take me to write the second chapter, I might need some encouragement cough review cough yeah so review and give me your thoughts, flames are not welcome if all you do is diss. the story and the way I write, I do like getting your opinion, I can take insults well but I got connections so be respectful and watch your self.


End file.
